Bonds of Friendship
by Kyuro
Summary: (To be honest, I couldn't come up with a good name) Marcel, a Riolu, wants to evolve into a Lucario, but he doesn't know how! Read how a misunderstanding turns into something that brings him and his Trainer closer than ever before! Rated M for sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I have returned with an all new story for you all! This one was a request made by**_ _ **lordomega89, and I hope they, and everyone else reading, enjoy it!**_

 _ **This story is a multi-part story, NOT a oneshot, so there will be more parts to this story!**_

 _ **Now for the Disclaimers then the story. Hope you enjoy it~! R &R!**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak, and I take no credit for their work. All characters go to their respective owners.**_

 _ **WARNING! This story contains male on male (M/M) sexual interactions! If you don't like that kind of stuff, you know what to do.**_

" **Hi there!" Is regular speech**

" _ **Hi there!**_ " **Is translated pokespeech**

 **Bonds of Friendship**

It's a beautiful day in Unova, without a cloud in the sky to block the sun from shining its rays down on Route 13, where we see a young man strolling towards Undella Town with a Riolu perched on his shoulders.

"It's a nice day, isn't it Marcel?" He asked, looking up to his Riolu for a response.

" _Yeah…_ " Came Marcel's absent-minded response.

"Are you okay? It seems like you aren't really here." His trainer's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

" _Sorry James, just thinking about something..._ "

Technology had come a long way in the terms of communication with Pokemon. Translators were developed some time ago, and now each Trainer receives one when they get their starters and other materials to begin their journey. This Trainer, James, started his adventure three years ago when he got his Riolu, Marcel, as a 15th birthday present. And now, the two were practically brothers. James was content with how things were between the two, but Marcel felt differently.

Marcel did feel a strong bond with James, he didn't deny that, but it wasn't enough for him. In the past few weeks, the Riolu became focused on evolving. When he trained with James, he always gave it his all, so he was definitely strong enough, leaving him to deduce that his bond with James isn't strong enough. He didn't know how it was possible, since the two of them were pretty close, but he did know of one option they could try…

Marcel recently learned that there was a bond that was stronger than the one between friends: one between mates. He didn't know what or why, but something inside him told him that it was the bond that he needed to evolve. The problem was, he didn't know what being mates really meant, or how to do it. Maybe he needed to be holding some kind of item while battling with James or something?

"Well… is it something that I can help with?" James' voice once again halted Marcel's train of thought.

" _W-well, u-uh…_ " Marcel stammered as he tried to think of a way to explain to his best friend. " _I've been kinda wondering what… m-mating is…_ "

"Oh is that all?" James laughed a bit. "I could've told you about that ages ago!" James was already quite familiar with the art of intercourse. Despite being only 18, he's had lots of experience with males and females alike.

" _Oh, well what is it?_ " Marcel's eagerness began to rise. Now he'd know exactly what he needed to do to evolve!

"Well, it's something done between two people or pokemon that are _very_ close to each other to express their love for each other." James explained. "But I'll just explain the basics, so-"

" _No! Tell me everything!_ " Marcel insisted, letting his excitement show.

James hesitated a bit, taking the Riolu's age into account, before inwardly shrugging it off and continuing. "Okay then, let's start from the beginning…"

As they walked, James told Marcel everything he knew about the process, and Marcel listened intently, taking note of everything. By the time the two had reached Undella Town, the sun was beginning to set and James was finishing up his lecture.

"...And that's about it." James concluded. "But there's one more thing…"

" _What is it?_ "

"This is _only_ done to someone you deeply care about. It's not something you should do to just anybody." James said with a firm voice.

"Got it." Marcel said affirmatively.

James nodded and fell silent and started thinking about where to set up camp for the night, leaving Marcel to review what he was taught. It was all much more complex than he thought it would be. And James said that he shouldn't just do it with anybody, it had to be with someone who he deeply cared for. But he wanted to evolve, and this may be the only way to go. Besides, it wasn't like he _didn't_ care for James a lot, so it wasn't doing anything wrong anyway. He made up his mind and decided to use what he had learned once they were settled in camp later…

"And done!" James sighed in relief as he finished pitching the tent. Moments later, Marcel appeared out of the bushes with some wood for the fire.

James had a tendency to do things earlier than necessary, and setting up camp was no exception. It was only late afternoon when they were just outside of Undella Town and James decided to start setting up. But as the sun got lower, Marcel's nervousness got higher. He wasn't sure how to go about what he was about to do, nor did he know how James would take it. But his will to evolve spurred him on, and stifled any doubt that attempted to arise.

Finally, the time had come. James was relaxing in the tent and this was Marcel's chance. The Riolu stood outside of the tent for a moment and steeled his nerves, before opening it and stepping inside. James was sitting on his sleeping bag reading a comic book.

" _H-Hey James…_ " Marcel stammered a bit. " _I need to.. s-show you something._ "

"Yeah? What's u-mmph?!" James set down his comic to look at Marcel, but the moment he did, Marcel pounced on him and quickly locked lips with him.

Marcel didn't know what it was, but when he kissed James, his body tingled all over and his mind went blank for a second. Did he do it? Was he finally evolving? He broke the kiss excitedly and looked himself over, but everything was the same as before. He frowned; he definitely felt _something_ …

"Wha…" James was having a hard time trying to understand what just happened. His best friend had just kissed him, completely unprovoked! "M-Marcel… why did you… do that?"

Marcel seized up and broke into a sweat. " _U-um… I...I-I…_ " No, he couldn't stop yet, he was almost there. " _I-I've been trying to evolve, but I needed to bond with you. I thought mating was what I had to do…_ "

"Oh…" James murmured. "Well if that's what you really want to do…"

" _R-really?!_ "

"Sure, I'm willing to help." He didn't know what, but something inside of James was telling him that what he was doing was okay, and it overrided most of his rational thinking. Probably his stupid teenage hormones again.

" _O-okay… can we… k-kiss again?_ " Marcel blushed brightly and looked away shyly.

James chuckled; he had to admit, the little guy looked pretty cute when he was shy. He picked up the blushing canine and kissed him with passion that he didn't know he had. Marcel's fur stood on end and he melted in his Trainer's arms. He wrapped his paws around James' neck and kissed back, moaning softly into his mouth.

" _W-wait…_ " Marcel broke the kiss with a confused look. " _How does mating between two males work? Neither of us have a vagina…_ "

" _Let me show you…_ " James whispered, letting his lust get the better of him.

Marcel watched as James' hand went down to his sheath. Before Marcel could ask, he gasped as… something… went through him and left his mind blank for a moment. He looked back down and saw James stroking his sheath slowly. Whatever he was doing, Marcel didn't want him to stop. He moaned and held onto the furless arm tightly.

" _J-James… this feels… good…_ " Marcel whispered.

"Well this is only the beginning…" James replied. "Take a look."

Marcel looked down and saw what looked like a red stick coming out of his sheath, bobbing gently at his Trainer's touch. It was about 4 inches or so, which was pretty good considering Marcel's size.

" _I-is that my penis thing?_ " Marcel asked innocently.

"Yes, Marcel, that's your penis." James laughed at his friend's innocence. "Since we're both male, we have to mate in a different way…"

James didn't know why he was enjoying this so much, just thinking about having "fun" with his pokemon, one who was his best friend no less, was enough to get his own cock to pitch a tent in his pants. He shrugged it off again and began to stroke Marcel's member. Marcel moaned a bit louder as he was slowly jacked off by his Trainer, his mind was beginning to cloud with unknown emotions and he started losing his sense of rationality. His body began to move on its own, lightly humping against James' hand.

"Wow, you're already humping my hand. I'm assuming you like this?"

" _Y-yes! It feels so nice… your hand is so warm…_ " Marcel moaned as his humping began to get more vigorous.

"Then you're gonna love this."

James stopped his hand and laid Marcel down on his back, his prick sticking up in the air with small beads of pre forming at the tip. Without waiting, James went down to Marcel's cock and took all of it into his mouth. Marcel's eyes widened and he thrusted into James' mouth with a loud moan. A sudden orgasm overtook him and he sent small streams of cum flying to the back of James' mouth. James just took it, catching some of it on his tongue so that he could actually taste it, and swallowing the rest. It tasted a little salty, but surprisingly it tasted mostly sweet.

 _Probably all of those berries he eats._ James thought to himself.

Marcel's orgasm only lasted a few seconds before he went limp, panting heavily and looking like he just got hit with a Confuse Ray. His mind was still buzzing from the orgasm when James began poking him.

"Come on, that was just the first round." James said with a smirk.

" _T… there's more?!_ " Marcel asked.

"Yeah, that was just foreplay, now it's time for the real thing." James replied. "Do you remember what I said a female would do when presenting?"

" _Yeah, they stick their butt up in the air and lift their tail._ " Marcel recalled.

"Try doing that for me."

Marcel didn't need to be told twice, he eagerly got on all fours and lifted his tail. With his partner's tail hole exposed to his eyes, James had no trouble getting his pants off and lining his own excited member up. Marcel looked back with wide eyes.

" _W-wait, it's gonna go in there?!_ " He asked, getting a bit panicked. He could feel his Trainer's rod against his ass, and it didn't seem like it would fit in there.

"Yep, don't be scared, you'll be fine." James answered, applying a little force on Marcel's tail hole. "It might hurt a little at first, but it'll feel really good soon, I promise."

Hearing James give him that gentle reassurance put Marcel at ease, and he relaxed himself enough to allow James' member to open up his tail hole. James then started to slowly push in further, wincing a bit as his friend tightened around him a bit too much while Marcel started to whimper as his tail hole was stretched more than it had ever been before.

" _J-James… it hurts…_ " Marcel whined as James kept going deeper, bumping into and rubbing places that he didn't even know existed.

"I know, just hold on, we're almost there." James said as soothingly as he could while attempting to hilt inside of his Riolu. It took a bit of extra force, but he finally managed to get all the way inside.

" _J-James…!_ " Marcel yipped out as unknown pleasure bolted through his form when James hilted and jabbed his prostate.

James couldn't respond; he knew that his friend was in a bit of pain, but to him, it was amazing! Marcel's insides were squeezing him tightly, making him almost unable to move inside of him. It took nearly all of his willpower to not just start pounding away at the little guy.

With James no longer moving, Marcel's pain began to subside, and he was able to realize how good it felt to be filled up like this. It was like James was rubbing against every part of him.

" _O-Okay, it doesn't hurt anymore…_ " Marcel said, trying to keep his voice steady.

James nodded and slowly pulled out, leaving only the tip inside before thrusting back in just as slowly. Marcel gasped as James re-entered him, that unknown pleasure coming back, but this time stronger. James did it a few more times, breathing a bit heavier than usual, and soon Marcel began to pant and moan as well. He didn't know why or how this felt so good, but he didn't even care at this point. He needed more of it!

" _James… please, more…_ " Marcel whined as his own still-erect cock began to squirt small streams of pre every other time James hilted in him.

"Alright, here goes." James obliged and doubled his speed, groaning aloud as the pleasure seemed to get exponentially stronger with each push he made.

Marcel cried out when James went faster, his whole body beginning to go numb to anything but the amazing feeling of being mated by his Trainer and best friend. He didn't even care about evolving anymore, he just wanted to get more and more of the pleasure.

As if reading his mind, James switched their position, rolling onto his back with Marcel on his stomach, and finally letting himself pound away into the blue canine. He was already nearing his limit, and he wanted to finish at the same time as Marcel.

Marcel started crying out incoherent things as James began to truly fuck him. He felt something rising up, and it was rising fast.

" _J-James, s-something's about to happen…!_ " Marcel struggled to get his words out between his uncontrollable pants and moans. He started to push down on James in time with his upward thrusts.

"Y-you're about to cum Marcel, like earlier…" James huffed. "I'm about to cum too, so let's do it together."

James quickly switched from quick and shallow to hard and deep thrusts, his climax just right around the corner. When his cock slammed into Marcel's prostate again, Marcel just couldn't hold back anymore.

" _I love you James!_ " Marcel screamed as his cock started firing cum all over himself and some even got as far as James' upper body. His ass tightened on James so hard, that James couldn't even thrust anymore. But the tightening was enough to send him over the edge.

"Oh fuck!" James moaned out loud as he emptied his balls deep inside Marcel. Marcel cried out again, James orgasm only making his own that much more… well, orgasmic.

The Riolu's mind played back memories of him and James going as far back as when they met for the first time. As they played out, he began to notice how close they had grown throughout the years, and how much he cared about James. "Brotherly Love" wasn't enough to describe how he felt about his Trainer, nor could anything as simple as words.

"D-did you say that you… l-love me…?" James asked in disbelief.

Marcel froze up. " _I-I…_ "

"You know what…" James cut him off. "I don't mind, I really enjoyed that with you. And who knows, maybe I love you too."

Marcel's heart skipped a beat when James just said "I love you". Even if it wasn't certain, Marcel took it to heart. He teared up and hugged his lover as best he could without pulling James out of him. James smiled and rubbed the Riolu's head as he poured his heart out in the form of tears. Suddenly Marcel erupted with light. James instinctively covered his eyes from the brightness, but he knew what was happening already, having seen it before. He got to see it again as Marcel's body grew on top of him, muzzle becoming more defined as well as other features, his ass included. Finally the light dissolved, and left a Lucario in the place of the former Riolu. Marcel looked himself over and beamed. At last, he was a Lucario!

" _I did it James! I evolved!_ " He cheered, hugging James even tighter.

"Ow!" James shouted. "Marcel, your chest spike!"

" _Oops! Sorry!_ " Marcel quickly sat back up. He gasped as James' cock shifted inside him, then flashed James a seductive smile. " _You know, I wouldn't mind doing it again. I feel completely re-energized now…_ " He grinded his ass on James a bit, grabbing his lower lip in his teeth as he felt James grow hard once more inside of him.

James stared at Marcel wide-eyed; he had never seen a Lucario up close before, and Marcel looked even more sexy than he did as a Riolu. Upon hearing the question, James shook his head and smiled back.

"If you're up for it, then I am too." He said. "But let's try it in a different position…"

Without pulling out of him, James adjusted the two of them into a doggystyle position, with Marcel on his hands and knees.

Marcel giggled as he felt James grope his rump. " _Having fun back there?_ "

"Definitely, you really have developed well with your evolution." James replied, his hand sliding down to play with Marcel's plump balls.

" _Th-thanks… James…_ " Marcel began to sigh and softly moan as James fondled his balls. He pushed his butt out further and his front half began to lower to the ground as his tail began to rise. In moments, he was presenting to James.

James watched as Marcel slowly began to present, feeling his arousal rise as he watched Marcel's own cock quickly appear out of his sheath. As James expected, Marcel's cock also grew as well; in fact, it doubled in size! Instead of a mere 4 inches, Marcel had grown to about 8 inches, with quite an impressive girth considering his body size.

"Wow, look at the size of this thing, it's bigger than mine…" James said softly as he grasped Marcel's rod. Marcel blushed deeply at his Trainer's praise. "Now let's find out if your load size has increased any. Judging by the size of your balls, I'd assume that much!"

Marcel's giggle was cut short as James pressed his cock tip against his anal star once more. Marcel moaned quietly as he felt James' meat spread him open again, and it felt even better than the last time! James grunted as he hilted, and didn't hesitate to start pumping his hips in and out of the newly-evolved Lucario. The both of them moaned and whimpered respectively in pleasure as they went at it for the second time.

"D-damn… You've gotten bigger Marcel... but you're still just as tight... as you were when you were a Riolu!" James grunted, having slight trouble getting his words out as he started going faster. Likewise, Marcel couldn't even get _any_ words out, only pants, moans, and occasionally James' name.

It didn't take long for James to start rutting Marcel at a rate that made his hips slap against Marcel's rump. James watched as Marcel's ass bounced with every one of his thrusts, quickly becoming entranced with it. Without thinking, he lifted his left hand, and smacked the jiggling flesh. Marcel cried out, and he felt a powerful strip of pre fly from his cock, but James took it as a bad sign and began to slow down a bit.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-don't know what got into-!" He quickly tried apologized, but Marcel cut him off.

" _D-do it again…!_ " He begged. " _Th-that felt g-good!_ "

James was surprised by the magnitude Marcel's response, but that didn't stop him from obliging. He sped up once more and proceeded to spank Marcel's supple ass. After a few more spanks, James kicked things up a notch. He wrapped his arms around Marcel's hips and used his right hand to spank the other side of Marcel's ass and he used his left to reach down and stroke Marcel's throbbing member, which was dripping with precum at this point.

Marcel was in utter bliss. The new sensation of being spanked, combined with James toying with his dick and, of course, being rutted with increasing ferocity led to his lust and feral instincts overriding any other thoughts. He began panting hard and pushing himself backwards in time with James as he pushed forward. James ceased his stroking and merely kept his hand still as Marcel started to hump it.

" _J-James…_ " Marcel panted. " _I'm c-close…_ " Marcel panted as his knot fully inflated. James felt the large orb of flesh kiss his hand as Marcel started humping harder, and it gave James an interesting idea.

James pulled the two of them backwards, landing in a sitting position and putting Marcel in his lap. Marcel almost asked why he was in such a position, but Marcel started jacking him off at a blurred pace, and rendered him unable to form any questions. He cried out in pokespeak and, to James' surprise, started roughly humping James's hand. James was intrigued, and kept jacking him off in sync with his thrusts.

" _J-James!_ " Marcel cried out James' name loudly, and once again surprised James with his actions. He thrusted extremely hard, so hard that his knot forced its way past James' hand and actually started to inflate even more. James watched as Marcel's knot doubled in size, "locking" his cock around James' hand. Marcel humped weakly as his cock sprayed ribbons after ribbon of cum onto the floor of the tent.

All of this took James by surprise, but what caught him off guard the most was Marcel's passage constricting his member so tightly, that it actually hurt. Despite the pain, James also cried out Marcel's name and started filling him up. James didn't even sense his orgasm approaching, but when Marcel came, he felt his balls drain themselves into Marcel, who had gone completely limp from his own orgasm. He hardly even reacted to James' orgasm, aside from a small moan and a small extra ribbon of cum coming from his cock.

Finally, the two of them released the last bits of cum they had stored, and James fell back, bringing Marcel with him. He sat up a bit and saw how much Marcel came, and it was _definitely_ an improvement from before - possibly three times as much!

"Wow, good job buddy. That's definitely an improvement…" James said as he fell back down and started to rub Marcel's belly.

" _Mmmph…_ " Marcel murmured, unable to respond and nearly unconscious. James noticed this and chuckled.

"Well I guess this makes us lovers now…" James said. "I hope you don't mind sharing this, because I'm gonna want a piece of it…" He continued, rubbing Marcel's cock gently and feeling his eyes begin to droop.

Marcel was already asleep, but he still groaned softly from James' rubbing. James smiled and finally let his eyes slowly close. "I love ya buddy…" He whispered before completely slipping into sleep, not noticing a pair of eyes that was watching them intently from outside the tent, nor did he notice one of his pokeballs that was open. The owner of the pair of eyes silently slipped away from the tent, and into the dark silence of the night...

 **And that's the first part! Of course, there will be a second part coming up, so be sure to check it out when it comes out! I've got more in the works coming up, so be sure to check in here often! Also, don't forget to tell me what you think about my stories, be it by review, PM, or otherwise, and check out my SoFurry page! See you guys next time! ~Kyuro**


	2. Chapter 2

**On the three month anniversary of this story... Kyuro finally returns with the second part!**

 **After a long struggle, I finally managed to buck up and get back into writing! Of course, I might be a little rusty, so please bear with me! I hope you enjoy this~!**

 _ **Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak, and I take no credit for their work. All characters go to their respective owners.**_

" **Hi there!" Is regular speech**

" _ **Hi there!**_ " **Is translated pokespeech**

 **Bonds of Friendship**

James was having the best dream ever. He and Marcel were in their tent cuddling, and things quickly got steamy. Now Marcel was giving him a blowjob, slowly licking his member from base to tip. James felt the pleasure rush over him from Marcel's treatment. It felt so real… maybe a little _too_ real…

It was only a matter of time before James could feel the tightening in his balls that signaled his upcoming release. James egged Marcel on, trying to cum, but what he didn't know was that his body's response to his near-orgasm was strong enough to jolt him awake.

The moon outside hung almost directly overhead, indicating that it was roughly midnight in the forest where he was camping for the night. And with the moonlight shining so brightly, James was easily able to see inside the tent. He looked down and saw that Marcel was fast asleep next to him.

 _Woah, that was one hell of a dream…_ James thought to himself. But as the normal feeling to his body returned, he felt what he could easily identify two paws touching him… on his crotch.

"Wait a minute…" James looked down and saw a Zorua staring back up at him with wide eyes. "Calob?!"

Calob was James' second and only Pokemon excluding Marcel. James found him starving and injured in the forest one day and took him in. The two quickly grew close and were almost as close as James and Marcel. Well until last night that is.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing?!" James shouted mostly in panic and confusion, now also waking up Marcel who quickly began to share the same reaction.

Before any more words could be said, Calob teared up and started to sniffle. It quickly escalated into sobbing, which stifled James and Marcel.

" _I saw you two last night…_ " He said between sobs. " _I saw Marcel evolve and then I thought that maybe that was the way that I evolved, but then I started looking at the two of you differently. James looked so hot taking Marcel like that and Marcel looks so much sexier as a Lucario it made me get all excited and I just couldn't help myself… s-so after you went to sleep..._ "

James and Marcel looked at each other and sighed simultaneously.

"Calm down Calob, you're not in trouble, you just caught me by surprise." James told the distressed Zorua. He also gestured to Marcel and pulled their heads together. "What do you think?"

"Well…" Marcel paused for a moment, "I understand how he's feeling; it's not much different from how I felt."

"So… what should we do…?"

The two look at each other for a moment, before looking over at Calob, who stares back with undecipherable eyes. They look back at each other soon after.

"I think we should let him join." James whispered.

Marcel was clearly surprised by this, but he nodded. "Whatever you think is the right thing to do, then I'll go with it." He said.

With that they nod and pull apart. Calob switches his gaze between James and Marcel as James clears his throat.

"Okay, we're going to give you a chance, to help you relieve your stress if anything." James explained to Calob, who visibly perks up right away.

" _R-really…?!_ " He asked, getting excited.

" _Come on up here, let's have a round~_ " Marcel joined in, patting an empty spot in between him and James.

" _Actually, I think I'll stay down here…_ " Calob replied, instead sliding over to Marcel and nuzzling his sheath, trying to tempt the surprise inside out.

" _O-Oh my… well that's good too…_ " Marcel huffed, reaching down to gently put a paw on Calob's head.

James smirked and also reached down, not aiming for Calob's head, instead, he went lower and pushed a finger up against his small little pucker. Calob squeaked and blushed, pushing himself up against Marcel a bit more just as Marcel's tip poked out of its holder. Calob purred and licked at it without hesitating, and Marcel didn't hesitate to thrust up into Calob's licker, letting out a soft moan.

Meanwhile, James continued to tease Calob with his finger, before finally pushing his finger into the Zorua's tailhole all the way up to the knuckle. Calob's head shot up as he let out a heated moan in pleasure and pushed his rear down against James' finger. James chuckled and wiggled his digit around inside the horny canine's tailhole.

"How does it feel Calob~?" James asked teasingly, feeling the Zorua trying to bounce on his finger a bit.

" _M-more… please…_ " Calob panted before going back to work on Marcel, who had fully unsheathed at this point. " _Wow Marcel, it's so big~_ " Calob said, using his paws and tongue to stroke and lick the throbbing Lucario meat in front of him.

" _Th-thanks Calo-oooh~_ " Marcel moaned before reaching over and grabbing James' head with his free paw, pulling it to his and locking lips. James grunted a bit in surprise, but pulled up his free hand to cradle the Lucario's head and deepen the kiss. This made Marcel moan softly and prod his Trainer's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, which James quickly granted and before long the two were wrestling tongues, trying to establish dominance while James started fingering Calob to keep him pleased.

Calob whimpered in pleasure, now truly bouncing himself slowly on James' finger as he pulled Marcel's member down to start licking and sucking on the tip. Marcel thrusted into Calob again, this time a bit harder than before and hard enough to send his cock's head into Calob's maw. Calob releases a muffled "mph" before sucking on it and allowing it to go even deeper into his maw. Marcel moaned into his kiss approvingly, giving Calob a bit of a petting as the Zorua worked his cock.

James pulls away from Marcel and pulls his finger out of Calob, making them both whimper softly. With a little chuckle, he shuffles to his bag and pulls a bottle of lube out from one of the pockets. He slides behind Calob while he continues to pleasure Marcel and pops open the bottle, pouring some of the lube onto his finger and lubing up Calob's rear entrance. Calob yips, mostly because the lube was kind of cold, but also in a little bit of surprise.

" _J-James, you're g-gonna…?_ " He asks, not able to keep the slight fear out of his voice.

"Yes, but I'll be gentle." James replies softly, lining his tip up with Calob's entrance and rubbing it around to get some lube on the tip.

" _O-Okay…_ " Calob replied, going back to working Marcel.

"It's okay, just relax…" James whispers as he very gently pushes his tip inside of the Zorua, grunting a bit. "Nngh… I wasn't e-expecting it to be this tight though…"

Calob doesn't respond, or even hear for that matter, all he does is moan as his eyes roll back a bit from the slight pain, but mostly pleasure of his tailhole being penetrated for the first time. When he recovers, he continues to blow Macel off with renewed vigor, now taking more than Marcel's head into his muzzle with a bit of effort - effort that didn't go unnoticed by the Lucario.

" _O-Oh, Calob, that feels so good~_ " Marcel moaned as the Zorua increased his effort. " _Keep that up, and I might just cum…_ " He went on to say.

Calob blushed a bit at the thought of the Lucario sending cum down his throat, before moaning as James began to push himself deeper into him. James also grunted occasionally as the Zorua clenched around his member, nearly forcing him to stop because of the tightness.

"D-damn… you're as tight as Marcel…" James grunted as he struggled to push himself all the way into the Zorua's rump as said Zorua continued to moan around the dick in his other hole.

' _Arceus, they're so big…_ ' Calob thought as he was stuffed with his lovers' cocks from both ends. ' _S-so good~_ '

While he was thinking to himself, he failed to notice the occupant of his maw whimpering in pleasure.

" _C-Calob, I'm gonna cum…!_ " Marcel whined, beginning to make small thrusts into Calob's muzzle with his knot kissing the fox's lips every time. Calob nodded, closing his eyes. His own release right around the corner as James got closer to getting all the way inside of him, and to make sure that they came at the same time, Calob bobbed on Marcel's dick, syncing with Marcel's thrusts.

" _Ah! Cumming!_ " The jackal soon cried out soon after before thrusting a bit too powerfully into Calob and sending his cum down the smaller canine's throat. In order to protect himself, Calob was forced to back himself up. Right into James, which made him hilt inside of Calob unexpectedly. All three of the males moaned loudly as this, but Calob actually tightened even more around James as he jolted forward and started cumming on the ground.

" _O-oh… my gosh…_ " Calob panted as first orgasm rocked his body. But it felt a little… differently than he thought it would. Maybe it was he was being stuffed by the two he realized he loved most while he came.

At that moment, Calob erupted in a bright light. James and Marcel both withdrew from him quickly and backed away, but James recognized that distinctive glow and laughed in joy.

"Great job Calob!" He said as the glowing died down. "Look at you now!"

Marcel's confusion was dashed when he saw the sexily slim, well-built Zoroark in front of him.

" _W-woah…_ " Was all the stunned Lucario could manage to say. James, however, felt like Marcel had evolved all over again.

"You look great Calob," Marcel said as the newly-evolved Zoroark looked himself over, "great and sexy."

Calob smiled widely at his new form. Evolution wasn't something he was expecting, but it sure as hell was nice! He felt stronger, faster, even a little smarter. " _This is so cool!_ " He says, whipping his large, fluffy mane around before remembering what he was doing before he evolved. He looked at James and flashed him a trademark Zoroark smile. " _Now it's your turn~_ " He says huskily, gently pushing James onto his back.

Now it was James' turn to be surprised as he was pushed onto his back. Despite his surprise, he allowed Calob to do as he wished. Calob's excitement grew as he pulled up James' member and pushed it to his entrance once more.

" _I've always wanted to try this…_ " Calob whispered before slowly taking James inside him. Both parties moaned simultaneously as Calob's tight passage massaged and hugged James' member. Marcel watched on as his two lovers prepared to go at it.

Calob's panted as his new body adjusted to being stretched. Finally,Calob felt his rear hit James' crotch and he cried out softly before moaning in pleasure. " _You're so big James…_ " He whispered.

James grunted and grabbed Calob's slim waist as he hilted. "J-Just because you're so damn tight… you're like a virgin all over again." He said.

Calob smirked again. " _Well let me show you that I'm no virgin~_ " He purred before bouncing himself on James' cock, moaning right away and looking down at James with eyes filled with a mixture of love and lust. James looked back with his own eyes filled with love and lust as well as he helped Calob bounce by guiding him with his hands on the Zoroark's slender hips.

Marcel watched on, smiling widely at his lovers go at it before crawling over James to get muzzle-to-muzzle with Calob. Without a word, he leaned forward and locked his fellow canine into a passionate kiss, which quickly became a heated makeout session. James groaned softly as Calob's bouncing got heavier, feeling his release getting closer. His groan turned into a growl as he grabbed Calob's hips and started to thrust up into the Zoroark like a piston. Calob yelped into his kiss with Marcel before moaning loudly and trying his best to push against James' thrusts. At the same time, James pulled Marcel's butt to hover right over him before ramming his tongue right into the jackal's pucker. Marcel gasped and quickly started moaning just as much as his kissing partner.

James held his orgasm back as best as he could, but he could only manage for so long. "G-gonna cum…" He says with his tongue still inside Marcel.

" _M...Me… t-too…_ " Calob pushed out through heavy pants. Marcel nodded as well, still rather sensitive from his first orgasm.

Calob was the first to give in and, with a howl, he leaned back and came all over Marcel's stomach, thoroughly coating the Lucario's lower stomach in sticky white. This, plus his sensitivity from the jackal's last orgasm, plus James' fierce tonguing inside of him made Marcel go spiraling over the edge next. He yelped as his anal star constricted around James' tongue and his cock dribbled cum from its tip and slid down his cock to coat himself further in canine cum.

The sound and feeling of both of his lovers cumming finally threw James into an orgasm as well, slamming all the way inside Calob one last time and fired rope after rope of cum deep inside the newly-evolved Zoroark. "F-fuck…" he panted as he came.

All three of the males soon calmed down from their orgasms and collapsed into a heated tangle of sweating flesh and fur. For a while the tent was filled with panting and the iconic smell of sex, until Calob finally forced out words through his panting.

" _Th… Th-that was.. amazing.._ " he panted. " _I've never f-felt… that way before…_ "

" _Well, you can get used to it…_ " Marcel replied. " _We get to do that every night if we please… and you can join in._ "

Calob's eyes widened. " _D-Do you mean it…?_ " He asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not." James chuckled.

" _Thank you… both…_ " Calob said as the afterglow began to kick in for him and his partners. He smiled happily and snuggled into the other two males, who quickly followed suit and they all huddled together with James in the middle and the two canines on either side of him.

"Goodnight you two…" James said as his eyes slowly began to close. Marcel was already back asleep again and Calob was quick to follow James in falling asleep.

 **Well... that's that. I know! There were probably like 500 infinite billion errors, but I'm getting better at it slowly! I'll also be experimenting with some new styles that I've seen, so bare with me through that as well! I'll see you all next time! ~Kyu**


End file.
